Thornless
by iAtaraxia
Summary: NejixIno ONESHOT . Ino has a specific way of roses.


A/n: InoxNeji oneshot. Please read and review. Thanks for all those who added my stories to thier favorite stories.

* * *

Ino had been in the hospital for three days already. She had been knocked out by an opponent from the sound when her team was attacked. She got it bad and now, she had been confined. Her left leg was badly hurt.

Sakura once in a while visited her to check up on her. Shikamaru and Chouji sometimes brought her a snack or two to munch on. Naruto would tell her funny stories and Hinata brought some medicine. Sai usually came along with Kiba and Shino and talked to her when she was alone. Lee along with Tenen usually helped her rejuvinate her leg. she'd seen everyone already. Except for a certain jonin.

Neji...

Yes. She hadn't seen him ever since thier last mission. She's furious at him for not helping her. Or at least, that's what she knew about before she was knocked out and hurt her leg.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..." she said.

Sakura entered the room with a boquet of flowers in hand. they were blue roses. Such a very rare kind of rose. Only someone of great power could obtain such a rose. Ino was surprised and delighted to see someone sending her such a magnificent batch of roses.

"Are those for me?" Ino started to blush. Sakura nodded at her and placed the roses in a vase. She handed Ino a card that was hidden among the roses.

"It's an anonymous note." Sakura smiled and sat beside Ino.

Ino opened the small card and read:

_You know what it means..._

Ino, confused about what the card had stated, looked at Sakura with a satisfied expression on her face. 'What could it possibly mean?' she thought.

"Tell me Ino..." Sakura stood up and touched the blue roses gently. "What do blue roses mean?"

Ino thought about it for a while. They did have a meaning. Maybe that's what the sender was talking about. She knew the meaning about the roses.

"It means...*sigh*... mystery... or... uhm... attaining the impossible." Ino replied looking at Sakura who had gotten a rose out of place. She gently touched it's deep blue petals.

"This is very beautiful..." Sakura said, talking about the particular rose she had gotten out.

"It is..."

"Maybe you might get another tomorrow!" Sakura looked at Ino with a contented smile. It wasn't a fake smile like she used to give Ino before. It was a true smile. A smile that true and real friends give to one another.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Ino was expecting a visit from Sai today. He had promised to give her a drawing of a boquet of flowers.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Sai!" Ino looked over to the door with excitement.

Sai was one of Ino's closest friends. Though, they weren't dating because Sai had already liked another girl in the village. So Ino was helping him and giving some tips and so far so good.

Sai entered the room with a rather small boquet of flowers. Sweetbriers colored the beige wrapping around the base. The tiny flowers were cute. Pink! And Ino this time knew what they meant.

'Another?' Ino thought. This person must really like Ino.

"The nurses knew I was coming upto this room. And they asked me to bring this along with me." Sai handed it over to Ino.

"Are you sure these aren't for your little girlfriend, Sai?" Ino joked. She laughed while sai remained there silent. He barely had emotions. Maybe only for that girl.

"Haha... very funny..." Sai said sarcastically and went over to Ino's bedside. He sat down.

Ino looked into the boquet and found the card. It said the same thing as yesterday's.

"They mean 'Simplicity'." Ino said. "I received a batch of blue roses yesterday. And now, Sweetbriers?" Ino blushed and put the flowers aside for the time.

"Blue roses, huh?" Sai wondered. He knew something or rather saw something. A certain person getting the blue flowers.

"Sai?" Ino snpped her finger's infront of Sai. He snapped himself out of the daze.

"Here's the sketch that you wanted." Sai handed over a rolled up peice of parchment. Ino opened it and smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "It's exactly how I wanted."

"Welcome. I don't think it's perfect though." Sai scratched the back of his head.

"It's not perfect. But it's how I wanted." Ino said, patting Sai's head.

"I got to go now, Ino-san. Anako's waiting for me." Sai said stepping out to the window. He smiled at her and jumped off.

'Awkwardly strange... Sai must know something...' Ino thought. But she didn't want to trouble herself. Afterall, tomorrow, she was going home.

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura entered the room. She was helping Ino out a bit. Ino was just there, putting all the flowers into one vase.

"I can see your leg's healed." Sakura smiled and put her hand on Ino's bare shoulder. Ino turned around and smiled at Sakura.

"For the next person who'll be in this room!" Ino said excitingly and laid a blue rose on the made bed. Sakura giggled a bit and got Ino's bag while Ino carried the small vase of flowers.

"I can see that no one sent you flowers today." Sakura said as she and Ino walked out of the hospital. Ino glanced at Sakura.

"Yup. He must've known that I was going to be released today." Ino replied as they were nearing her house.

"Do you have any idea on who it is?" Sakura asked as Ino opened the door. They got in and laid down all the stuff.

"I might have an idea. He's mysterious, unattainable and simple." Ino gave the three clues that she got from the flowers.

"There's only one person like that!" sakura reacted to what Ino told her.

"And that's where I'm going." Ino said.

* * *

That night, Ino was already getting ready for bed when somebody knocked on her door.

"Coming." Ino walked over to the door. She opened it and found the unexpected person.

"Neji..." she said as he found his face infront of hers.

"Ino-san. May I come in?" he asked. Ino nodded and he entered.

Ino noticed as if he was hiding something within the sleeve of his shirt. She knew exactlywhat is was and wanted him to give it.

"Ino... I-" Neji was cut when Ino placed her finger on his lips and took what he was holding within his sleeve.

"Neji... how did you know that I liked them thornless?" Ino gazed upon the single white rose. It was thornless. Ino couldn't believe it. Neji did something infront of her that he rarely did to others.

He smiled at her.

"Let's just say... a little bird told me..." he replied with a satisfied look upon his face.

* * *

**END!**


End file.
